


The only sweet I'd want

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Felix confesses to Ashe, without noticing Ashe has completely misinterpreted said confession.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	The only sweet I'd want

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ashelix! I love these two so much.

When he finds Ashe, the boy is standing in the library as usual, immersed in a book. Despite the quiet atmosphere, Felix’s thoughts are as chaotic as they could possibly be as he musters the bravery to walk the five steps that separate him from Ashe.

Everyone else in the library seems to notice his hesitation except his target. Felix scowls, turning his hands into fists, and takes one step forward. Two. Revises the words he could start a conversation with in his head. Three. Goddess, he’s horrible at this. Four. He can still back down, he hasn’t even noticed him yet.

Five. Ashe still hasn’t looked up from his book.

He can still run away, but he doesn’t.

‘Hey.’

Ashe jumps on the spot, startled, and his book almost falls to the floor, but he manages to catch it in time. But now the whole library is definitely staring at them.

'Ah, Felix! You spooked me!'

'You should be more aware of your surroundings.'

‘Sorry, sorry… Did you need something?’ 

Felix fidgets. Looks away. It's not like him to act like this, he thinks angrily. Then again, more things have changed ever since he met Ashe, without him ever noticing up to these last weeks.

'Come with me. It's going to take a moment.'

'Oh?' His eyes widen in surprise, but he holds the book against his chest and smiles. 'Sure.'

And so they walk out of the library, more than a couple of eyes on them as they do so, and Felix leads him to a corner. Ashe stands there, close - Felix can see his freckles so well it's distracting.

'What is it?'

Well. He's been thinking about this. The best way to go about it is being direct and frank. No room for misunderstandings at all. But it feels like the words are physically hurting him as he pushes them out.

It's just three words, for fuck's sake.

'Felix?'

‘I like you,’ he finally blurts out 

Some seconds pass. Ashe’s green eyes are on him, and blink once before a small flush light up his cheeks, lifted by a kind smile a second later.

‘I like you too, Felix. I'm glad you told me that! It really made my day.’

That easy?

Felix rubs the back of his neck, slightly confused, and feeling those horrible butterflies in his stomach. 'S-So. If you want to… come to the training grounds later.'

'Sure! Just let me take this book and we'll go.'

Maybe Felix is smiling as Ashe walks away. Maybe just a little.

* * *

Things have been strange lately, but not in a bad way. 

Felix and him train together more often, and oddly enough, it's out of Felix's own initiative. 'If the teacher is so insistent on making you ride wyverns, it might be useful,’ he had said, in that dry tone of his, while scrutinizing Ashe's stance with a sword. 'You already have bows and axes, but…'

'Well, I like learning from you. And more knowledge is always useful, no matter what it is about.' And there are few classmates better than Felix to introduce him to the use of swords.

Ashe thinks he sees Felix smile faintly. 'You get it.'

He doesn't know exactly what it is about Felix's expression that makes him blush, but it does, and Ashe stares for a little too long at Felix's lips. 

* * *

The dining hall is full of people at this hour of the day, and the unnecessary noise seems to be making Felix cranky.. Well, the correct term would be “crankier than usual”, but at least he seems to be enjoying his food immensely. 

Anyone that knows Felix a little also knows about his love for meat, so after observing him for a moment, Ashe cuts a small portion of his own meal, and drags his plate towards him. 'Do you want some of mine?'

His eyes glow with a shining "yes" the moment he looks up at Ashe, but he seems to think it over a little, frowning and swallowing before speaking. 'You have to eat.'

'I'm full already, really. I'll eat what's left, but just take this bit.'

Felix scoffs, and Ashe notices the smallest blush on his face when he grumbles, 'Alright, I guess.'

* * *

‘These will be violets,’ Ashe explains. ‘They’re some of my favorite flowers.’

‘Hm.’ Felix looks at him sideways, seemingly taking that piece of information to heart. But what for, he has no idea.

‘Thanks for helping me out.’ Ashe gets up, stretching with a small sound, and looks around them for the first time in a while. ‘Ah… We’re done and the sun is still up…’

‘Well, at least I was of some help.’ Felix, meanwhile, is brushing some dust off his clothes. 

After cleaning everything up, they walk out of the greenhouse, Ashe on front. His plans now are to go to the dining hall, snag something to eat and then head back to his room to finish reading the book he got from the library a couple weeks ago.

Felix suddenly stops walking. ‘Hey.’

Ashe turns to him. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘I, uh…’ He rubs at the back of his neck, like when he’s nervous or embarrassed about something. ‘I was… going to the town now. If you want to come, I think it will be… more bearable.’

‘I thought it was Dedue and Sylvain’s turn to buy supplies?’

‘It- It is, I just. Want to go.’ 

‘Oh. Oh well.’ After a couple seconds of silence, Ashe smiles. ‘Let’s go, then.’

* * *

Felix rarely goes into town, unless there's an especially good sword in the market for him to buy, or simply had grocery duty. Definitely not cut from the same cloth as Sylvain or Hilda, who would go there often. Ashe is more in the middle ground between both sides, so it's he who knows the place better and the one who guides Felix.

'There are a few places to get nice snacks. You didn't like sweets, right?'

'I… don't. Too sweet for me,’ he says, surprised that Ashe would even remember that.

'Well, don't worry about it. There are some other places with good salty or bitter snacks…' He brings one hand to his chin. 'I just have to think about it.'

'It's… fine if we get nothing for me. I'm not hungry.'

'You must be! You were training all day and then helped me at the greenhouse… I'd be starving if I were you.'

'I can manage.' he assures, but Ashe is obviously not convinced.

  
  


In the end, they settle for meat skewers, the smell of which make Felix’s stomach grumble. The small, knowing smile on Ashe’s lips, the type that basically says “I told you so” without words, doesn’t escape Felix’s notice.

He’ll put up with that, if only because it’s, well. Him. Won’t stop him from scowling at least a little, though.

They sit on a stone bench, lying back as Ashe gives his skewer the first bite. Felix looks at him, trying to be subtle, and ends up looking back at his own, already half-eaten snack, enjoying the blissful silence between them.

‘Ah,’ Ashe breaks it, however. ‘It’s delicious.’ And Felix hums in approval. It’s not as good as other meats he’s tasted but… there’s something special about it. 

Maybe it’s the company of his… his…

Felix gives his skewer an angry bite, and crosses his legs, leaving one hand between him and Ashe, not knowing that is also where Ashe’s hand is. 

He hears Ashe choking, and takes away the hand like it burns.

‘Oh! It’s-’ the boy coughs, face flushed red like Felix has never seen before. ‘It’s… fine if you… want to leave it there. I… I don’t mind.’

‘Huh.’ Well, it’s what… couples do, isn’t it? But Ashe never forces anything out of him. So he can take his time, or not do it at all.

On their way back to the monastery, they walk close, and Felix counts the times their hands so much as graze each other.

* * *

It feels like it’s tradition now, eating with Felix in the dining hall all days, and Ashe finds that his day feels weird the one or two times they can’t meet for this. So when Felix finally shows up, apparently held back by their teacher, Ashe’s smile couldn’t be more genuine.

‘Sorry.’

‘A scolding?’ Ashe inquires, as they both position themselves in the queue. 

‘No. He wants to teach me faith magic, for… whatever damn reason.’ Felix groans. The teacher had suspiciously changed up all his studying schedule ever since that talk with his old man. 

‘Well, it can be really useful in battle.’ And he’s not wrong. Felix just doesn’t feel like he’s cut for that. ‘Oh? Why is Sylvain…’

Felix’s eyes immediately look away from Ashe, seeing Sylvain walking towards them in an irritatingly casual way. He knows this man like the palm of his hand, and thus knows he’s up to something that will probably get his ass kicked. ‘Hey, guys! Lovely day we’re having, isn’t it?’

‘Indeed,’ Ashe replies, hiding his confusion behind a kind smile.

‘What do you want,’ Felix answers in contrast, dry and already mildly angry.

‘Woah, woah.’ Sylvain raises his hands, that dumb smile still on his face. ‘Can’t I talk to my lifelong friend, who I appreciate very much-?’

‘No. Spit it out.’

Sylvain hesitates, probably fearing Felix’s reaction, but finally puts his hands on his waist. ‘So… Are you two dating?’

Felix frowns and opens his mouth, but he hears Ashe’s soft, embarrassed laugh first. ‘N-No, no, we’re not. We’re just friends.’ He turns to Ashe, and the boy’s expression changes completely when he sees the face Felix is making. ‘Felix? Are you…?’

Felix opens and closes his mouth, swallows, and storms off without further explanation

‘Felix!’

* * *

Ashe finds Felix’s in his room, behind a close door that he knocks on a couple times, before Felix opens it slightly. ‘...What?’

‘I… Well, can I come in?’

Felix looks away, thinking about it, and finally opens the door completely. Ashe forces a smile, and walks inside, unsure of how to start their conversation. Felix stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed, eyes far from meeting Ashe’s.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes.’ His tone is as harsh as if he were talking to a stranger. ‘Is that all?’

Ashe sighs. ‘No, it’s… I don’t want to sound stupid or delusional but… But did you think we were dating?’

Silence, a very long one, stands between them, and Ashe waits patiently for Felix to say something. 

‘...When you said you liked me too, I… I thought. Ugh.’ Felix’s face scrunches up. ‘Forget about it.’

‘No, no, I am sincerely sorry for that.’ Ashe shakes his head, looking at the floor. ‘It was- a misunderstanding, but… even so, I…’ Felix waits, arms still crossed over his chest, and Ashe wonders if it’s the right moment to say this. ‘W-When Sylvain asked that, I… Well…’ He rubs the back of his neck. ‘...I thought I’d… like to… be dating you… for real.’

Felix is finally looking at him, eyes widened in surprise, but he frowns again quickly after. ‘Quite convenient.’

‘It’s not like that! I’m not… saying this to pity you. I was thinking about it the other day, actually. When… We went back home after those meat skewers.’

Felix ponders his words, again, avoiding looking into the other boy’s eyes. Ashe is kind, soft-hearted, selfless to a point. But would he be capable of lying about this just to appease him? He isn’t sure, but… Who would actively want to date someone like him? 

Ashe, apparently, if he is telling the truth. And Felix has no idea if Ashe knows how to lie. All of his words sound pretty damn sincere despite his skepticism.

‘If you need to think about it, I’ll leave. Or, if you just want me to leave,’ he says, fidgeting with his own fingers. ‘But- I do think you’re a great person to be around, Felix.’

‘How so?’

‘Your perspective and logic are always so unique!’ Ashe’s face suddenly lights up. ‘Despite your grumpiness, you care deeply about the people around you. And you try to not worry others as well… You’re also strong, and smart, and a hard worker, and…’

‘S-Stop.’ When Ashe looks back at Felix, his face is burning like he’s never seen before, half covered with his hand. ‘What- What nonsense..’ The first half, anyway. He’d agree with the hard working part.

‘Alright, I will stop.’ Ashe steps a little closer to him, his green eyes looking up with a tender energy to them, before he shyly attempts to hold Felix’s hands with his. ‘S-So…’

Felix’s own fingers wrap around Ashe’s, slowly, tentatively. ‘...Ugh, fine. Fine. I guess I can… give it a try.’

Ashe’s smile is beaming, blinding. ‘If it helps, you were a pretty good boyfriend so far.’

‘Not that good if you didn’t even notice I was.’

‘Well, that’s just your style.’

‘What does that even-’

And Ashe stands on his tiptoes, closer than he’s ever been before, and touches Felix’s forehead with his own, leaving him out of breath and, maybe, close to fainting.

Somewhere between the stifling panic flowing through him, there’s the feeling that everything will be alright. Or maybe it’s just Ashe’s eyes.


End file.
